


Compatiable Partners

by Mjus



Series: Wildfire Anne [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dancing Lessons, teacher hits a student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjus/pseuds/Mjus
Summary: Boshi University has entered a partnership with Goa Dance Academy. Anne isn't too thrilled and Maco can't help but agree with her. At the same time Kaku is waiting for a chance to regain his position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of my Wildfire Anne series, inspired by a comment by chumechamecha11. Thank you for your support ^_^

Goa Dance Academy was, in Portgas D. Anne’s opinion, a place for the filthy rich and their spoilt rotten children. So what the _hell_ was she doing here?

It had all started at the beginning of the semester at the gathering with all the university’s dancers and its teachers. The students had been informed that a special programme was in the works and more information would be revealed at a later date. The later date had come and Anne’s teacher in modern dance had told the class that Goa, or GDA, had agreed on a partnership with Boshi University, Anne’s school, and that soon they would have joint dance classes in order to do more dances with a partner. Boshi University only had a handful of guys taking any dance lessons, which was understandable since it was more well-known for its ballet courses, and Goa apparently had only boys. Anne understood the reasoning, but not why the class was obligatory. She didn’t even want to have a dance partner and that said all about how much she wanted to learn the “finer art” of leading and following.

“I can tell what you’re thinking from the wrinkles on your face,” Maco pointed out. “It’s not going to be as bad as you imagine.”

Anne decided not to say anything; else she might hurt her best friend. Phoenix Macoto was a 177 cm tall blonde beauty with big breasts, the exact opposite of the 156 cm freckled orphan a kind-hearted boy had once picked off the streets. And yet they were almost the same. Both of them had issues with the way they looked. Anne detested her petite structure and Maco was saving money for a surgery to shrink her breasts.

Maco sighed and eyed her bag. Luffy had supplied her with Anne’s medicine, chocolate chow bars and sweet tea this morning. Anne’s little brother sure was understanding, especially since Anne had told him that PMS for a guy would feel like there was a trashing troll in his balls tied to his testicles that tried to dig its way out through his stomach with a spoon and pull the testicles with it, only there is no troll so all you really have is meaningless pain that lasts for days and that _pisses you off_.

Had Maco not seen what Anne felt like during her period, she would have thought the short girl was exaggerating.

The blonde decided against using a chocolate bar for now. Better save them for a minute they were needed.

They were currently walking from the bus towards one of Goa Dance Academy’s dance studios, because the ones at Boshi apparently weren’t good enough. Anne had been one of quite many for once that had suggested (or demanded justice) that they use their familiar rooms at least half of the time, to which the teachers answered that Goa had better rooms. Anne had pointed out that their own studio was brand new, to which the teachers had awkwardly countered that it was also smaller, too small for a joint class and so were the locker rooms. The reminder that the boys’ locker room was as good as empty had been ignored.

Anne had gone off on a rant to Maco later that this so-called partnership was completely on Goa’s terms, and as they entered the changing room they were directed to, Maco couldn’t help but agree. Goa was indeed a school for the filthy rich, and most of those people happened to be spoilt.

The room was twice the size of their usual one and had a total of thirty lockers, which was about a third the amount of that of Boshi’s, but that was because each locker was big enough that if Maco could just flatten herself enough she could actually step into it if she stood sideways. Anne could probably move enough to change inside with the door closed. It had two shelves for shoes, a full-size mirror in the door, three hangers, two hooks on both sides and a top shelf for the purse. Each locker also had a combination lock that looked quite advanced and highly secure, which explained why they had been given a slip of paper with their name, locker number and combination.

The other girls were thrilled. Anne looked like she was planning murder.

At Boshi the girls had one half of a double locker, a small make-up mirror on the door, a little box to lock away your valuables and one shelf for shoes. Changing, showering and packing was an organized chaos and either a quick business, or some of them would linger outside and gossip for a while until the first ones were finished. Here it looked like the dancers could take all the time in the world and wouldn’t have to worry about the neighbour’s elbows. Maco had mixed feelings about it.

Anne didn’t waste time. She threw off her clothes, changed and stomped out with the dancing-heels clutched in one hand. Maco was quick to follow, making sure to grab a few chow bars before she closed her locker.

“Hey Anne. Here, eat before someone gets hurt,” Maco prompted and shoved a bar into the furious girl’s face.

The bar was gone in seconds, but at least the murderous air eased.

They were the first to arrive. Not even a teacher was there yet so the two started stretching.

“Which idiot decided this class was obligatory?” Anne groaned as she puffed out her chest, pulling her head, arms and shoulders back until breathing became difficult.

“The principal apparently went through a lot of trouble to organize this and as the first class we’re supposed to report how it worked out. Goa’s students as well.”

“I can barely stand the ballet bitches,” Anne muttered as she sat, legs stretched out in front of her and laid her body almost flat in between them. Sometimes Maco wondered if the girl was made of rubber. Anne was incredibly flexible, but it was apparently also something she had started working on a lot earlier than the rest of them. She always changed subject when Maco tried to pry.

A door on the other end of the room opened and the friends looked up. Two boys from Goa had entered and looked surprised to see them. One was a blond, a little on the short side. The other had chestnut brown hair and a kind face. Both wore soft slacks, blank shoes and light blue t-shirts, all of it fresh and new. Anne glared at them and returned to her stretching. Maco followed, minus the glaring part.

A few more Boshi girls arrived, keeping together and whispering excitedly.

“Welcome to GDA. I suppose you’re the ones from Boshi University?”

Maco looked up to see the two boys had started up a conversation her schoolmates. Anne must have scared them off.

“Oh, yes. Thank you for having us,” one of the Boshi ballet girls said, sounding breathless.

Anne couldn’t stop the scoffing sound that escaped her.

“That’s Wildfire Anne. You better stay away from her.”

Maco had made wild gestures for the girl to shut up even before she opened her mouth. Now she groaned silently as she felt her friend stand up beside her.

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing,” another girl squeaked. “Calm down please, Anne-kun.”

Maco quickly unwrapped another chow bar and shoved it into Anne’s hand. While the hot-tempered girl made short work of the treat Maco made a clear “zip it” to the other girls who nodded with wide eyes.

The two boys looked like had just grazed them and Maco gave them both a warning look. They seemed to get the message.

The room soon filled with students and Anne pointedly kept her eyes closed. She knew she had to keep her temper somewhat in check. Luckily the medicine was finally starting to kick in and the tight pull of her stomach was becoming a dull ache. She drew a sigh of relief when a wave of durable pain subsided until it almost disappeared. It gave her at least a little leeway as the class started and she opened her eyes.

The difference between Goa’s and Boshi’s students was palpable. The girls were dressed in their normal, comfortable, worn in work-out cloths that were clearly washed out and grey or faintly yellow in areas where they were usually sweaty after class. Everything about Goa’s students was new and pristine. It was as if they had never danced a day in their lives and Anne stood frozen as she tried to decide how to react to that. For one; the girls had obviously picked up on the difference and Anne predicted a lot of them sacrificing savings to have new gear the next time. On the other hand, it made Boshi’s students look like they were way more used to hard work and effort.

And then entered the Goa dance instructor.

Anne had troubles seeing eye to eye with her own teachers, some of which were still slapping her down and attempted bullying at times, but at least they acknowledged that ability had nothing to do with physical appearance, economic situation or anything of the sort. Goa’s teacher cast one look at Boshi’s girls and instantly her stiff face filled with disapproval and contempt. Anne was going to loathe this woman on a _good_ day.

Maco stared too, from the teacher’s tightly styled hair to the way she stuck her nose in the air to her stiff posture and she silently shared Anne’s thoughts.

Instructor Kaku, Boshi’s break-dance teacher who had been thrilled to be part of the programme until last week, walked in after Goa’s dance instructor with a straight back and dressed in brand new cloths that were unnaturally straight and proper compared to the sweatpants and loose shirts his students were used to see on him. Anne actually did a double take to make sure that really was her teacher.

“Good morning, class,” the Goa instructor started, her pressing tone saying she expected a proper greeting in return. Goa’s students replied to the command like well-trained soldiers while Boshi’s girls stumbled and hesitated.

The contempt in the instructor’s face grew even more. Kaku stood quiet beside her with his hands behind his back, reminding Anne of a bodyguard.

“My name is Madam Grace and you will address me as such. Now, I have heard you girls are among the best in the country…”

“Yes, we are,” Anne said loud and clear, her back straight and head held high.

Kaku flashed a smile. Maco straightened. The rest of the class, Goa and Boshi alike, turned to stare.

Madame Grace looked like Anne had just kicked her puppy. “And who are you?” she demanded.

“My name is Portgas D. Anne and I am here to learn the finer art of dancing from you. I expect you are one of the best or I’m walking out of this class right now.”

By now Kaku was beaming, Maco noticed. Anne just might be at risk of getting herself a date with the teacher if she wasn’t careful.

“Young lady,” Madame Grace fumed, hugely offended. “I am not ‘one of’, I assure you. I am _the_ best.”

“That better not be bragging,” Anne growled in challenge. “So skip your petty dissecting of us and teach us dancing.”

“You can be sure I will,” Madame Grace promised with a hateful glare down her perfect nose. It was very clear this woman had never been opposed before, much less challenged. “I want all girls on this side of the room with me, facing the mirrors. Boys, Mr Kaku will take care of you. I assure you of his abilities.”

Even Maco had to bite her tongue at the shot Grace took at their teacher, but Anne cast her head to the side with a “fizz” sound and went to the left side of the studio, standing in the front like she was used to with Maco further back.

Madame Grace started the class.

 

* * *

 

It was two weeks later and time for their third class at Goa and Anne was, to her own surprise, looking forward to it. Not so much because she enjoyed the class as she enjoyed making Madame Grace’s life miserable. The instructor had filed complaints about her already after that first class and Anne had had a talk with Goa’s principal about it, from which Anne left victorious. After all, you couldn’t punish a student for demanding the best dancing teacher and proof that one who claimed to be so was just that. Neither could you wrong a person for snapping back a little when one’s pride was insulted.

Today they were going to start the actual dancing. Madame Grace had insisted on going through all the steps, paces and proper posture before she paired them up. Anne couldn’t help but wonder why. Boshi’s dancers placed third in the entire country, they knew how to hold themselves and where they had their feet. Well, it really didn’t matter. Today Goa’s boys were going to get up close and personal with Boshi’s Wildfire Anne, and they would learn just why they called her so.

“You look like a demon that got candy.”

“Who, me?” the short girl looked up at Maco, blinking innocently.

The blonde actually laughed and plopped down on the seat beside her best friend as the bus started up. “Looking forward to torment Madame Pompous today?” she asked.

“Torment? How dare you. Yes, I do.”

Maco threw her head back in laughter. Anne was absolutely shameless and she was sure to fail the class, but both she and Maco were going to enjoy it. Anne didn’t want a future with a dancing partner, which was just as well since the man (or woman) who could match her energy levels had yet to appear.

 

* * *

 

In Kaku’s hands he held a list, and once again he couldn’t decide if he should take pointers from Madame Grace or send her to a mental hospital. There were, in his eyes, three problems. The first problem was that he’d been given a list at all, and not a list of what the other instructor wanted the students to learn and how long she expected it to take. No, in Kaku’s hands he held a list of couples. Which was the second problem; without taking the time to get to know Boshi’s girls, Madame Grace had made the pairs as she saw fit.

Problem number three had her name written at the top of the list; Portgas D. Anne.

The male dance instructor turned to his co-worker. “This isn’t going to work,” he told her evenly.

“Mister Kaku, I have been a dancer for thirty years. I know what works and not.”

“You don’t know my girls,” Kaku tried to reason.

“They will follow their instructions or face the consequences.”

Kaku had heard that tone of voice before on many occasions; it was that of a woman convinced she was right. Well, she could believe all she wanted, Anne would eat the lad alive, and that was if Kaku got to and slapped some discipline into her first. The same with Ino-san and her partner. Was that boy really a good match for Tsubaki-san? And Maco-san’s partner? Should he call an ambulance right away and ask them to be on stand-by?

The break-dance instructor shook his head and rubbed his forehead. This list belonged in a trashcan! How could he ever have been thrilled to teach the students of Goa? Had he been any less of a man he would have pushed this job over to… _anybody_ else.

Nothing to do about it. Madame Grace was already clashing with someone who didn’t take shit and would obviously keep up what she had started. Kaku could only stand prepared for when the pot boiled over. After all; it took more than threats to make Wildfire Anne submit.

As he followed the female dance instructor towards the studio, Kaku decided not to discipline Anne beforehand. It was unfair on his student, but Madame Grace was in serious need of a wakeup call.

 

* * *

 

Just like the last two times, Anne took ten seconds to change and was out before anyone else. Maco had asked her about it last week because Anne had always tended to linger. Turns out the short girl liked the overcrowded quality of Boshi’s dressing room, enjoyed being surrounded by gossip, complaints and the never-ending sharing. At first Maco hadn’t understood the sharing part. That is, until Anne pointed out there was a constant sharing of hairpins and hairbands, deodorant, shampoo, help to pull up a zipper on the back of a dress and even hair-styling happening in the dressing room.

To Maco it was a whole new way to view an area she had always dreaded.

After Anne’s speedy changing the blonde girl found her alone in the dance studio doing her stretches, as was becoming usual in this class. Anne’s long hair was pulled back into a single braid today, tied into a wretch around her head before the excess fell over her shoulder like a tiny tail.

The door to the boys’ room opened and the short blond boy and the one with the kind face walked out. Their faces were slightly flushed with excitement.

Maco made a face as she did her own stretches. She wasn’t any happier about this course than Anne was, but for a different reason. Anne hated snobs with an unhealthy passion. Maco was the tallest girl in class, and Goa’s class only had one boy who was taller than Maco, and he was so only by an inch. If Maco was paired with the short blond boy who was now doing his own stretching with his friend on the other side of the studio, he would have his face exactly where Maco didn’t want it. Heck, Anne accidentally bumped her head against Maco’s breasts once in a while, but at least her apologies were sincere.

The room slowly filled with students and chatter, Boshi’s girls paired up to do their stretches together while the boys looked on. Anne felt herself tense. The last two classes she had, other than fight with Madame Full-Of-Shit, taken note on the boys. Therefore she knew the ones who were used to have everything served to them were the majority. The tallest boy was the one with brown hair long enough to tie into a tight ponytail at the back of his head, and at the very least he had both manners and what seemed to be real passion for dancing. Anne silently hoped she read him right and that he would become Maco’s partner. Since he was the only one tall enough to match the blonde, it would be great if he wasn’t the kind to drool over big breasts.

Madame Grace entered the room with the air of a strutting peacock, like always, only now there was a smugness to the stiff lines on her face that hadn’t been there before.

Kaku entered behind the woman and Anne instantly zeroed in on him. The tall man was, in Anne’s opinion, a nice mix of gentle and unyielding, but certainly not a pushover. Now he looked like he’d been kicked into place and was waiting for his revenge to happen.

Anne nudged Maco’s hip, but didn’t have time to say anything.

“Good morning, class,” Madame Grace started with the same urging tone as the past two times.

Anne and Maco were the only ones who refused to answer. The instructor had tried to snap at the girls last week, but Anne had countered with “You’re supposed to teach me dancing, not manners.”

Today they received only an extraordinarily hateful glare.

“I understand you all are eager to be paired up, so today I want you in two lines; girls to the left and boys on my right side.”

The class obediently did as they were told, Anne with a growing lump of dread in her stomach.

“Once you are in pairs I want you all to stand in a wide circle. Mister Kaku. Announce the pairings, please.”

The break-dance teacher pulled a paper from a pocket with a face Anne could only interpret as painful. Ten seconds later the she understood why.

The teen who was supposed to be her partner was a head taller than Anne and looked like the world had just insulted him when Anne’s name was mentioned with his.

“Madame Grace, how come I am stuck with the barbarian?! She lacks all sense of class!”

“Barbarian huh? That’s new,” Anne rebuked, no more thrilled than him.

“Don’t worry, my dear, you are a fine boy with perfect manners and an exceptional dancer. You will certainly keep Mademoiselle Anne on her toes.”

Anne noticed movements in the corner of her eye and knew without having to turn that her classmates were exchanging looks.

Kaku continued to read, and when Maco heard her name and was pointed towards her partner, she actually stepped back. “Hell no! Forget it, sensei. I don’t care if I fail the class; I’m not dancing with that creep!”

Anne had taken a protective step in front of her friend and was firing a blazing glare at the guy who looked way too pleased.

“Mademoiselle Macoto! How dare you!” Madame Grace started, but Maco turned on her in an instant.

“I said no! I don’t give a rat’s ass about what you think or believe. I’m not dancing with anyone who’ll drool all over me!”

“You will do as you’re told or…!”

“Umino-kun, would you mind swapping partners with Stelley-kun?” Kaku’s cool voice spoke up, effectively bringing Grace’s scolding to a halt.

Umino-san was the tall one; the one Anne had hoped for. He looked uncertainly at Anne, who graced him with a narrowed but decidedly unthreatening stare, and then to Maco.

“If Phoenix-san agrees, then I will be her partner.”

“No!”

Everybody turned to the one who protested, because it wasn’t Maco. “It has already been decided Phoenix-san will be my partner. I refuse to settle for a lesser woman!”

“You mean you don’t want to settle for lesser boobs,” Anne snarled.

“You’re mistaken,” Kaku’s hard voice cut into the start of a heated argument between Anne and the offended guy. “Stelley-san, I am the teacher around here and my word is the one you obey. Your partner will be Hana-san and nobody else. Understood?”

“Madame Grace,” Stelley demanded turned to the stunned woman. “I didn’t agree to join this class only to be disrespected! Tell them to be quiet.”

Kaku walked right up to the teen and stood above him. “Are you questioning my decision?”

The teen cowed under Kaku’s intense glare as the teacher towered over him and Maco relaxed slightly. She had also noticed the expression on her teacher's face when he entered the room, but hadn’t expected him to be quite this fierce.

“Good then. Your partner is Hana-san.”

“Mister Kaku, you…”

“Stopped an argument that wouldn’t have been solved by your pulling rank.” Kaku finished for the female dancer without looking up from his list where he was making corrections. He was done compromising. If Madame Grace was so adamant on sending him home fuming after a class then Kaku had no regrets about setting her ablaze.

The rest of the pairing went smoothly with Madame Grace pressing her lips together in a thin, displeased line and Kaku continuing as if he owned the room.

“Now, please grab your partner as spread out. Madame Grace and I will show you the rounds. Most important for all of you to remember is that the man leads, not the woman. Is that clear, girls?”

“Crystal,” Boshi’s students answered clearly, all happy to see their own teacher, the one they were used to rather than the subdued version he seemed to become in Madame Grace’s shadow.

Anne stepped up to the boy who was supposed to be her partner, only to see him step back and make a face of disgust. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Either you dance with me or I break your legs, your choice,” she told him in a low voice.

“Madame Grace! This animal is threatening me!” the boy shrieked.

“This asshole refuse to dance. Why is he even in this class if he doesn’t even want to dance?!” Anne hissed.

“I can dance!” the teen shouted, face red. “You’re just a wild animal!”

“That’s right! But this wild animal at least have no qualms about who the dance partner is as long as the partner in question can _dance_!”

“Shut the fuck up, both of you!” Kaku shouted.

Anne stiffened, but Kaku didn’t step forward. Her supposed partner had a face like he’d never been scolded before and his mouth hung open in shock. Actually; all the boys had that face. Anne decided she thought it was hilarious after seeing Madame Grace’s expression. She looked like a toad that couldn’t close its mouth.

She started stammering incoherently.

“I don’t care about proper language in the face of rowdy and uncooperative students,” Kaku said sternly, still glaring at… Anne blinked, because her teacher wasn’t looking at her, but her partner. That was a first.

“But this girl…” the boy started.

“YOU!” Everyone silenced at Kaku’s sharp shout. The male instructor was pointing a very demanding finger at the protesting boy before he made a slow motion and pointed at Anne. “Grab a hold of your partner,” he finished.

With the look of promise of pain in Kaku’s eyes nobody had ever dared to go against him. Anne wasn’t scared of him exactly, but the man had fingers like steel and muscles to back them up.

Anne’s partner whimpered and stepped up to her, holding his arms out. The short girl stepped into the embrace without hesitation and placed her hands against her partner’s shoulder and palm. He shuddered as if he was touching something slimy. Anne couldn’t for the life of her understand why. She was completely dry and had washed her clothes as late as yesterday. Sure they weren’t all that new but there were no holes in them.

The rest of the pairing went more or less smoothly. Madame Grace seemed to have lost some respect for Kaku and Anne wondered if the cold shoulder she gave him or the way she turned her nose away were supposed to make the tall man bow down and apologize. It might have done something to a man who felt guilty. Kaku just rolled his eyes and grabbed her.

“Okay boys, make sure you have a firm hold of your lady and she’ll move with you. Like this.”

To Madame Grace’s credit, she did follow smoothly.

“Now all of you, walk through a tact. One, two, three.”

Anne’s partner took a step forward and walked straight into Anne. He looked as surprised as she did.

“You’re supposed to step backwards,” he told her.

“You’re supposed to make me,” Anne snapped back and grabbed his hand to place it back on her side. “Here, push me to go back, pull to make me go forward and steer with the other hand.”

He jerked his hands back to himself. “You’re not a man. Don’t try to teach me.”

“Don’t act like such a princess then and dance like a man!”

“You’re the one who isn’t dancing!”

“You’re the one who isn’t making me!”

Kaku stood above them and Anne quickly shut her mouth. She often pushed her boundaries, but only when she had an opinion on the teaching methods used. She really didn’t feel like getting beat up because someone else couldn’t follow directions.

“Repeat what I said about how you hold your lady,” the instructor demanded, eyes looked on Anne’s dance partner.

The boy was quiet for a while as he thought. “Hold your lady firmly.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“I did,” the boy protested.

“You most obviously didn’t because your lady failed to pick up the signs. Do it again.”

Anne walked into her partner again, raised one arm and placed the other on his shoulder, waiting to be held in return. The boy lightly put his hands against her palm and side and took a step forward, straight into Anne again.

This was really starting to piss her off. “Will you stop that! You’re acting like I’m some kind of insect!”

“You’re the one who’s been bragging about being the best dancer in the country! Why don’t you try to live up to the title!”

That was the last straw and Anne exploded. “As if a worthless shit like you could ever…!”

Without warning Kaku grabbed her arm and backhanded her. Infuriated Anne threw a punch at him with an enraged cry, only for her teacher to catch her fist and throw her face down on the floor where he pinned her with a knee to her lower spine and one arm twisted up painfully. Anne glared up with a snarl, but Kaku warningly twisted her arm further.

He would break it. Anne knew Kaku would break her arm, he’s done it before, so she submitted.

The room had gone very, very quiet. Everyone from Goa has backed up against the walls, including Madame Grace. Boshi’s girls have given Kaku room too, but their faces aren’t nearly as surprised. Maco was stuck in her partner’s arms and her face was stricken. True, it wasn’t the first time Kaku had taken Anne down, but it was the first time he’d done so when she was defending her pride.

Boshi University instructor Kaku carefully raised to his feet and pulled Anne up with him. The left side of her face was angrily red and her expression dark with supressed humiliation. Without much pause Kaku pulled his young student with him to the front of the room and spun her gently into him, her back to his chest, where he carefully rested his forearms on her shoulders.

“Everyone, let me introduce to you Wildfire Anne; Boshi University’s most outstanding dancer.”

Mouths dropped open and Anne’s head shot up.

“She’s also a handful,” Kaku continued with the same, flat tone as before. “Anyone who can’t keep a hold on her will be devoured.”

“But she didn’t…” the boy Anne had tried to dance with started weakly.

“Of course she didn’t,” the instructor cut him off with narrowed eyes. “But take a look at this before you pass your judgements. Anne, give me your hand.”

The short girl did and felt her teacher pull, so she followed, twisted one way, felt another pull and changed direction, felt Kaku’s push and stepped back, went down in a split, was pulled up in the air where she twisted over Kaku’s arm before she landed and with a jerk of his arms she bent backwards and came back at his pull.

Maco happily clapped her hands with a bright smile. Her best friend was like a firm rubber band in their teacher’s arms; bending to his will and bounding back in a short but undeniably impressive exercise. It would even have been elegant if Anne hadn’t looked quite so stupefied.

Madame Grace was turning very red.

“Like I said,” Kaku continued with a lighter voice as he spun Anne back into her original position, “Anne is my best dancer. Unfortunately she need someone who can match her skills and energy. Does any of you boys feel like you’re up for the task?”

Anne secretly hoped nobody was. She’d much rather have Kaku as her partner for the sole reason he could lead.

The blond boy who always walked in with the tall one who was now Maco’s partner stepped forward.

“Let me try it,” he said boldly.

Kaku smiled sweetly and dropped his arms from his student’s shoulders. “She’s all yours, Sabo-kun.”

Anne met the blue eyes of her new partner. He… did look her straight in the eye without contempt or disgust. That was definitely an upgrade.

“And while we’re at it, Tsubaki-san, come here for a moment,” Kaku continued and waved another girl forward, holding his hand out for her to take.

Tsubaki was a sweet girl, that was all Anne really knew about her. She didn’t make a lot of noise or take up a lot of space. As Kaku spun her into his embrace she yelped a little when her instructor suddenly pulled up her shirt.

“This,” Kaku said and pointed at the red imprint of a hand on her side, “is the mark of ‘doing it wrong’. Koharu-kun, would you mind saving this gentle flower from Asaba’s clutches?”

“H-hai,” the boy in question squeaked.

Anne exchanged a glance with Maco as understanding flashed through her mind. Kaku had used her! He’d used her as a means to take over the class from Grace! Now that he’d showed he wasn’t afraid of using brute force she didn’t even dare to protest and instead stood against the wall, ignored and nearly forgotten. That result should have given Anne satisfaction, instead she felt betrayed. She’d always respected Kaku. The thought that he’d sink as low as to beat her for his own gain was a bitter taste in Anne’s mouth.

Maco shrugged. It was definitely low of Kaku, but she also believed it was for the best. From the way he was pairing up the students, the quiet complains, gasps of pain and insults that had quietly filled the room before would more than likely go down.

From the look in Anne’s eyes though, Maco couldn’t say that out loud. She couldn’t even muster up the will to look at her friend.

“Now then,” Kaku called out cheerfully and clapped his hands. “Let’s try it again.”

 

* * *

 

The next day was Friday and Anne walked into Kaku’s office without knocking. The instructor was folding shirts off to the side and he turned around and met the freckled girl’s glare with an innocent smile.

“Oh good, you’re here,” he said and folded the shirt he was holding before walking up to his desk. He’d asked Anne that morning to see him in his office at the end of the day and she probably knew it was about what happened at Goa the day before.

“You used me,” she accused slowly in a hard tone.

“I did,” Kaku admitted ruefully. “That’s why I asked you to come. Here.”

Anne glared suspiciously at the envelope she was handed. “Is this your attempt at underhanded blackmail, sensei?”

“I’d prefer to call it my attempt at an apology.”

Those grey eyes looked at him. Kaku wasn’t at all surprised at her reaction; this was the first time he apologized. When Anne still didn’t accept the envelope Kaku let his hand drop with a sigh.

“I actually am sorry,” he offered. “It was wrong of me to use you, it was even more wrong of me to slap you down the way I did. Truth to be told, I was… frustrated. I had thought this class would be fun and allow me to see a different side to you all. That is, until I became acquainted with Grace.”

Anne stayed quiet, but her eyes had melted into a curious look rather than a wary one.

“Grace… I suppose you would call her a pampered princess, and you’d be ninety percent right. She’s a blue-blooded noble whose only hardship in life was the loss of her grandfather who apparently died with a debt, or so a rival of Grace’s informed me. The first thing Grace told me when I went to go over the programme with her was that if I dared step into the room with such dirty shoes she would call the guards.”

“That’s why you’ve been dressed so strangely in those classes,” Anne realized with a snap of her fingers.

“She was so kind as to buy them for me,” Kaku growled, then sighed. “My apology to her for breaking her illusion will be to wear them until the class is finished.”

The freckled face opposite him broke into a slow smirk. “They will be worn in long before then, sensei. They might even have _holes_.”

The teacher answered with a wink. “So Grace instantly made herself my superior instead of my partner like I had thought she would be. She also dared to assume all of you would follow her every move like those servants she keeps around her office. I can, if I try, accept an inferior position, but I couldn’t let her do any harm to my students. I knew the boy you had been paired with would tick you off and you were already trying to get on Grace’s nerves. It is in the light for this that…” he once again handed Anne the envelope, “I apologize. This will never happen again.”

This time the short girl did accept the offering and opened it with deft fingers. Inside she found a few bills of money and two filled out forms to…

“WHITEBEARD BREAKDANCE EVENING COURSE!?!”

“Yes,” Kaku sighed. “I figured you’d like to have Maco-san with you. The course is already paid for. Use the money in there to treat that brother of yours to something nice.”

Anne jumped on the spot. She had wanted to attend this course ever since she started university but had never had the money. Whitebeard could get her into all sorts of competitions and events where she could earn a pretty penny and maybe even move out of the rathole she shared with Luffy and Maco into someplace better. And Maco was invited too…

The short girl sobered. Kaku must have paid for this himself, she realized. It made the hard knot of anger at his betrayal uncurl and the relief was followed by a feeling she was entirely unfamiliar with.

“I forgive you, Kaku-sensei,” she said slowly. Those were words she’d never spoken before. Nobody had ever apologized to her either, except for Luffy when he broke something and that had never needed a vocal response.

The tall man looked surprised for a moment, then he smiled gently. “Thank you.”


End file.
